Ryoohki's Little Journal
by Umeko and Kokori.inc
Summary: Ryo-ohki's days are full of adventures. So then, she records them in a little journal... (Note: Before Umeko and Kokori Inc was created, Kokori had her own account. It was "Grape DDR Jellie Cabbit". Now the fic is transfered to here... Sankyuu!)
1. Day 1

Ryo-ohki's LiL Journal  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT own the tenchi series. The wonder n' talented n the cabbit creator, hitoshi okuda does so PLZ DUN SUE MEEH!!! ^^()  
  
Hey mai first fanfic! Well here it goes!  
  
  
  
(note: ryo-ohki's journal is named "ryo-ki")  
  
  
  
Dear Ryo-ki,  
  
Hi lil journal! Mai first page! Yay! Lemme introduce myself. My name is ryo- ohki. Im a cabbit in the masaki house hold. today tenchi was fought over by ryoko and ayeka (as usual) while he was harvesting caaaaaarooots. (carrots are my favorite food ^^) but then,when I took a lil visit to the carrot field, I saw that ryoko n' ayeka stepped on all the carrots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o waaah!! All the wonderful and delicious carrots..gone....BY THOSE TWO!!!!!!!!!!! Can't those two just get along?! Theres enough tenchi for all of us! He can help us out anytime! I was saaaaaaaad until sasami made carrot spaghetti just for me! YYYYUUUUUMMMMMYYY!!!!!!! Sasami is the kindest girl I know (not like ryoko and ayeka)! She plays with me,feeds,and takes care of me! Sasami is probably my best friend in the whhoooole wide world. I wish I could be adopted by her so she can be my owner too! (hee hee)^^ wouldn't that be fun? Sasami, Ryoko, and Washu.. would be my owners!!!  
  
~ryo-ohki  
  
  
  
  
  
note: heheh.I know it's a little corny but what can I say? Its my first fanfic! ^^ I'll improve.maybe. (see.I told ya I would rewrite it! ^^) 


	2. Day 2

Day 2 (how wonderful!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the tenchi series. The talented manga artist named hitoshi okuda does! ^^  
  
  
  
Dear Ryo-ki,  
  
Today Sasami felt depressed. She didn't feel like cooking or cleaning! So we were stuck with normal, average food...::sigh:: Washu made this new invention that cleans the house. Instead, it just blew up (as usual) and dust was all over the house!!!!!!!!! How come Washu's inventions keep on blowing up? Hmmm... I gotta think about that! ^^() When will this mess disappear?!  
  
~Ryo-ohki 


	3. Day 3

Day 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the tenchi series. The talented cabbit creator, hitoshi okuda does.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ryo-ki,  
  
Hi! Washu showed me this new invention called the "Porto-Carrot69".She says it is a portable carrot holder that has everlasting carrots inside. AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE GREATEST INVENTION SHE EVER MADE! .but I just call it a carrot. hee hee. But suddenly, the carrot producer thingie lost control and 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000 carrots came bursting out all over Washu's lab! (washu's inventions always blow up...most of the time) Good I didn't eat yet, or the "Sea of Carrots"" would of still exist! ^^  
  
~Ryo-ohki  
  
  
  
note: errr.I need more ideas! Email me at LiL_Anime_Melody@Aniverse.Net if you have any ideas! I'll give you credit! O! and I would reeeeeeeeaaaaly appreciate it!^^ 


	4. Day 4

Day 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Tenchi series. Mr. Hitoshi Okuda does! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ryo-ki,  
  
Yay! Sasami isn't depressed anymore! Everything was back to normal!!! ^^ Yay!!!!! She told Washu that cleaning should be done by hand and Ryoko and Ayeka that follow the recipe and don't change or add anything (except when you're a reaaaaaaly good cook like Sasami! ^^). Always listen to Sasami!  
  
~Ryo-ohki  
  
Notes: Okay, Okay..it was short! ^^() 


	5. Day 5

Day 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Tenchi series. Cabbit creator, Hitoshi Okuda does! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Ryo-ki,  
  
Waaaah... someone called me "Grandpa-Ears" today..( She said that I was funny looking and a deformed kitty cat and rabbit.( She pulled my ears and kept on making fun of me! I couldn't take it anymore so I had no choice but to turn into PINK-MECHA* FORM and scared her away. Hehehehehe That should teach her not to mess with cabbits! Then Sasami came and told me I shouldn't do that because it would make people not like cabbits! (oh no!!!) I said okay in Cabbish*. Then she treated me to a CARROT-LICIOUS DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!! ::starry eyes:: CAN THIS GET ANY BETTER?!  
  
~Ryo-ohki  
  
Notes: okay, you've seen these *'s in this journal entree. For those who don't know, "mecha" means "robot" and "Cabbish" is a name my friend, Andrea, and I made up for the cabbit language. ^^ 


	6. Day 6

Day 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Tenchi series. Hitoshi Okuda does! ^^ He is very talented too! ^^ Disclaimer #2: I also do NOT own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. (I forgot who created it ^^() if you know please post it on the review board! Thanx!)  
  
  
  
Dear Ryo-ki,  
  
Today, I found this strange orange ball in the carrot field while I was looking for Tenchi. It was shiny, orange, and had 4 small red stars in it. I thought it was a carrot at first so I bit it. I realize that it couldn't be a carrot because it has too hard and carrots are eaaasy to bite! Owww.. my teeth still hurts! I tried to find out what it was. I tried hitting it, smashing it, throwing it, burning it, and eating it (of course!). IT WAS UNBREAKABLE!!!!!!!! And I got mad so I turned into a robot and sat on it. IT DIDN'T WORK!!!! Then I figured it out!!!! It's a toy!!! A new toy for me to play with!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!! Then Sasami came over and ask me what I was playing with. Then, Ryoko came over and took my ball!!!!! WAAAH! She said it was a valuable jewel and said she was gonna sell it!!! NOOO! ITS MINE!!!! Then out of now where, a yellow cloud came. A little boy with big hair and orange clothes was riding on it. His name was Goku and he was looking for a 4 star Dragon Ball. Unfortunately, a Dragon Ball was MY NEW TOY!!!!! NOOO!!! (oh well...) He also said that if you bring all 7 Dragon Balls together, this BIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGG dragon will appear and will grant you any with! COOOOL! But I decided to give it to him, but Ryoko...^^() She said, "I can have Tenchi all to myself!" ::Ryoko gets starry eyes:: Here's how it went:  
  
Goku: Gimme that ball! That's grandpa's ball!  
  
Ryoko: NO! I'm gonna find all 7 and wish for Tenchi and me to be together!!!!!! :P  
  
Goku: You wanna fight for it?!  
  
Ryoko: Fine! Winner takes the ball!  
  
Goku: KA MEI HA MEI HAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryoko: AHHHH!  
  
And fortunately, Goku won!!!!! Yay! He flew off with the ball happy leaving Ryoko a fried space pirate. I'm glad he got his ball back! ^^  
  
~Ryo-ohki  
  
Note: okay.it was long this time! ^^() I know.I kinow..Ryoko should of won....i think. 


	7. Day 7

Day 7  
  
Disclaimer: (me in the intercom ^^) ATTENTION PEOPLE WHO THINK I OWN THE TENCHI SERIES.. well I don't. Mr. Hitoshi Okuda does. (sorry, I like to be creative with my disclaimers ^^)  
  
  
  
Dear Ryo-ki,  
  
Today, Sasami and I went to a store (me: not a grocery store.thank god). There, we saw a pin rack and guess what it had...A CARROT PIN!!!!!!!!!!! That's right, a carrot pin!!! ^^ At first I thought it was a real carrot, but Sasami told me it wasn't. Then something very weird happened.I saw a Tenchi, Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and even me badge! OMG!!!!!!!!!!! Am I famous or what? Sasami said, "How kawaii!!!!!!!" I thought I was in some kind of fantasyland or some thing.... But then I realized (page got ripped off) 


	8. Day 7 Part 2

Day 7 part 2  
  
Disclaimer: You are walking in the streets of Tokyo and you suddenly see a billboard that says, "I DO NOT OWN THE TENCHI SERIES!!!!! HITOSHI OKUDA DOES!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
.Sorry about that Ryo-ki! Ayeka and Ryoko's stupid fights again. -.-() Back to my story. As I was saying, I saw these weird but cool pins that were me and the rest of the Tenchi people. But then I woke up! It was all a dream.( awwwwww..and I really wanted a pin of me! Then, I found a cute looking carrot pin next to me. O_o weird...  
  
~Ryo-ohki  
  
P.S: I put my new pin in my clothes! ^^ In humanoid form of course! ^^  
  
Note: Okay..okay..its corny and (I think) has bad grammar.please don't mind! I'm gonna put Ryo-ohki's journal like Ryo-ohki would write it (kinda) from now on. Okays? Bye Bye for now!!!!!! 


End file.
